(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling charge of a low-voltage battery, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling charge of a low-voltage battery to improve fuel efficiency by variably adjusting charge voltages of a low-voltage battery based on various drive modes while operating a vehicle and the charge state of a high-voltage battery.
(b) Background Art
For a fuel cell vehicle, a low-voltage direct-current converter (LDC) is used to reduce the voltage of fuel cells or high-voltage power to charge a low-voltage battery. Though a fixed voltage of about 14 V is generally used when charging a low-voltage battery using an LDC, continuous charging thereof may cause an excess charge of current in a low-voltage battery when the state of charge (SOC) of the battery is high, thus resulting in overheat and thermal loss.